Masami Uchiha (Earth-12607)
For the mainstream character see: Emma Summers, or see alternate reality versions. Masami Uchiha (b. April 15, 1990) is a jōnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure. Masami is a member of the Uchiha clan. 'History' Early Years When Masami became a genin, she was put on a team with Hana Inuzuka and Iwashi Tatami, under the leadership of Ensui Nara. Uchiha Clan Downfall Chunin Exams Konoha Crush Pain's Assault Fourth Shinobi World War Blank Period Later Years Masami eventually married Hiroshi Shirogane, and together had a son. 'Powers' Abilities as a Ninja }}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#2554C7; color:#ffffff;" | Rank |- | Ninja Rank |Jounin (Medic-nin) |- | Ninja Registration |012317 |- | Academy Grad. Age |9 |- | Chūnin Grad. Age |10 |- | Jounin Grad. Age |15 |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#2554C7; color:#ffffff;" | Jutsu Info |- | Kekkei Genkai | Sharingan |- | Nature Type | Fire Release Earth Release Yang Release |} Masami is undoubtedly one of the most powerful ninja that Konoha has ever produced. She is a remarkable combatant and medical-nin and is also hailed as one of the world's strongest kunoichi. 'Ninjutsu' Nature Transformation: Masami is proficient in three nature transformations, earth, fire and Yang. She has shown mastery of her natural affinity towards earth chakra, being able to use several high-level earth-based jutsu without hand seals. Masami is also very experienced with fire-based jutsu. She is able to use some of the simplest fire jutsu with ease (sometimes without hand seals). Chakra Control: Masami quickly discovered that she had an excellent control over her chakra, and as such she had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Her chakra control became a focal point of Masami's fighting style during later years, as it helped her to concentrate chakra to her fists to reduce things to rubble by a simple punch. However, later on she had trained her strength to the point that she didn't need to use chakra to make these devastating attacks. Medical Training: Masami's natural control of her chakra had been taken to new heights over the time skip, an ability utilized to its fullest by the training she had done with Tsunade. With her excellent chakra control, Masami had turned into an excellent combat medical-nin, and had shown herself to be able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort, even when more experienced medics would deem it a lost cause. In her training to become a medic-nin, Masami had also acquired the ability to pick up on an enemy's movements in a short period of time, as a good field medic needs to be able to do to survive a battle and avoid injury if he or she is to fulfil his or her purpose and heal other members of his or her team. This ability allowed her to predict what attack an opponent would use seconds before an attack and then dodge it quickly and easily. 'Dōjutsu' Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Masami possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed when she was 9 years old. While her ability with the Sharingan was already brilliant during her early years, Masami is able to develop a number of more novel uses for it in Part II. Her Sharingan genjutsu abilities have also increased over the timeskip, allowing her to easily hypnotize opponents (to the point of affecting someone without emotions). Her skill with the Sharingan has grown to the point where she could overcome the Mangekyō Sharingan genjutsu, Tsukuyomi. 'Abilities' Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' Masami is a very beautiful young woman. She has brown eyes, dark blonde hair, and is fairly tall, slender, and has fair skin. *'Hair:' Masami has relatively short dark blonde hair. *'Wardrobe:' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' 'Notes' Category:Humans Category:Shinobis Category:Uchiha clan Category:Married Characters Category:Japanese Category:Brown Hair Category:Blonde Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Aries (sign) Category:Characters born in 1990 Category:Alternate Reality Characters Category:Earth-12607 Characters Category:Earth Release users Category:Fire Release users Category:Yang Release users